goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Misbehaves On Johnny's Birthday
Joseph Misbehaves On Johnny's Birthday is the sixth episode of the second series of the "Joseph Gets Grounded" series. In this, Joseph and his family go to Chuck E Cheese's for Johnny's 1st Birthday, but Joseph (given his hatred of the baby brother) has other ideas... Transcript (Joseph is in his room, he wakes up to his parents coming up and telling him the news.) DIESEL: Joseph we're going to Chuck E Cheese's. JOSEPH: (complaining) But Dad, Chuck E Cheese's is for babies! Couldn't we go to some other place instead? DIESEL: (angry) JOSEPH, DON'T SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHY WE'RE GOING? IT'S YOUR BABY BROTHER JOHNNY'S BIRTHDAY, AND HE'S TURNING ONE YEAR OLD TODAY! NOW COME ON, WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK WITH YOU DOWNSTAIRS! (cut to living room/foyer) DIESEL: (still angry) Now (and also this time) promise me not to hit your baby brother! You better be nice to him or else you'll be grounded for 2 months and I'll take your things away, OK? KIMBERLY: (excited) Come on, let's go to Chuck E Cheese's! (fade to the family car driving out of the house, and fade to the car arriving at Chuck E Cheese's) DIESEL: (v/o) We're here. (cut to front desk, where a purple tank engine greets the customers) KIMBERLY: Hello, are you Charlie the Fun Engine from Thomas & Friends? CHARLIE: (cheerfully) Why yes I am! And you're here for a birthday party for a... Johnny Evans, I suppose? KIMBERLY: Yes we are. He is turning one year old today. CHARLIE: One year old, you say? Then Happy First Birthday, Johnny! (at the table) JOSEPH: Um, mom, can me and Johnny use the bathroom? I need to... um... get his diaper changed. KIMBERLY: OK, but hurry up. Johnny is getting hungry and he doesn't want to miss out on the pizza... and the party. (JOSEPH and JOHNNY walk to the bathroom, but Johnny tries to wander away) JOSEPH: Johnny, no! Where do you think you're going? JOHNNY: Da da da da! (points to someone who looks like a thinner version of his father) JOSEPH: Get back here! This guy is not your daddy! (JOSEPH picks up Johnny, who screams and begs to be let go, and Joseph does so at the bathroom.) JOSEPH: Why would you wander away from me? You could have lost me there! You're in so much trouble, now! That's it! I'll give you a spanking! (JOSEPH hits JOHNNY, but this is censored by a mosaic. Once the beating is finished, Johnny is lying on the floor, crying and screaming. Then Mother and Father come in.) DIESEL: Come on, Honey, let's use the restroom... (both parents are shocked) hey, why is Johnny crying on his birthday? (picks Johnny up, and turns angry) JOSEPH! DID YOU BEAT UP YOUR BROTHER? JOSEPH: (ashamed) Um, you may not be happy when I say this: Yes, because Johnny was about to wander away from me and I had to do this as punishment. DIESEL: OH MY GOD! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING LIKE THAT AGAIN! THAT'S IT! I'M GIVING YOU A BELT-BEATING AND A SPANKING! JOSEPH: (crying) Oh no no no no no no no no, not a spanking! N N N N N N N N O O O O O O O O O O O O O! (Diesel beats Joseph with a belt and spanks him, but this too is censored) DIESEL: Now we'll send you both home! (back at home) Now go to your room. You will not get pizza, ice cream, or cake; nor play any games; nor go on train rides, or have fun of any kind! Go upstairs and go to bed! JOSEPH: (runs up to his room, crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (in Joseph's room) JOSEPH: Man this is the worst day ever! DIESEL: (walks in angry) Go to bed now!! (Joseph goes to bed) DIESEL: Joseph stop crying and go to sleep! JOSEPH: But dad! DIESEL: Asleep! JOSEPH: But...! DIESEL: (furious) ASLEEP. JOSEPH: (his father walks away) It's just not fair! (episode ends with a you lose screen.) (That's All Folks! See you in the final episode: JOSEPH GETS GROUNDED 5 DAYS IN A ROW!) Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Grounded Videos